Speak
by Sierra-Hotel-Echo-Romeo
Summary: Moriarty takes John hostage and tests John to see what it would take to react like a hostage.


"Ahh, Johnny boy! Good to see you again. It's been a while."

Moriarty closed the door behind him to ensure the extra privacy for him and his hostage. "So, hows life with Sherlock? Exciting, I'm sure." He came behind John and ran his fingers through his hair. "He always did seem to have some sort of strange... fascination with you." His look became harsh, but quickly returned to its usual smirk. "Don't get me wrong, you are incredibly fascinating. Tons of fun. I just sometimes wonder why he keeps such a wonderfully exploitable weakness around." He pulled back John's head slightly. John looked up at him and made muffled groans through his gag.

"Oh yes, sorry about that gag. Just a bit of a formality. You know how boys can be. So excitable. Besides, I've had you before;" Moriarty proceeded to slowly take off the gag. As it dropped to the floor, John remained perfectly still and silent. "I know I don't need this with you. Always so quiet, Doctor. Were you trained to do that or just something natural?" John stayed silent and cold faced. "Hmm, seems trained. Possibly for interrogation, but possibly also through natural instinct to stay alive. The fact that you don't even squirm when being tied up really shows that you recognize the behavior first hand and know how to get out of it with little scrapes." John maintained the same cold expression, but stopped looking him in the eyes after that. He was reminded of Sherlock for a split second. It was only a second, yet he felt a guilt sweep over him for even thinking it.

Moriarty got what he wanted. He glided around John and stood in front of him and tried to meet with his face. "Good to see you react to something. You can be so boooring sometimes. You never react to anything. I mean really! Most people are screaming and crying just being in your situation! But not John, no. Always the cold shoulder. I wonder what I have to do to make you scream?" John's eyes met with Moriarty's for a second in terror. In realizing his reaction he immediately focused his gaze downward. "Ooooh, you're going to make this fun!"

Moriarty pulled out a switch blade, but quickly gave a look of distain as John's reaction didn't change. "Gosh, you need so much to be entertained! People are blubbering for their lives by now. Why are you so different?" He grabs John's face and forces it to look at him. "Ahhh that spark in those eyes. I see why Sherlock has so much fun with you." Moriarty had his other hand on John's neck as he said this.

A creeping smile came to his face. "Ohhhh good, very good. Your good at keeping your face calm, but your heart rate still skyrockets at the sound of his name." John's eyes look mortified at what he had just done. He knew it was inevitable, but he wanted to leave Sherlock out of this at all cost. He didn't think about it too hard, but he just wanted the police to show up and make sure that Sherlock was far away from here. Some place safe and away from this. He wanted it to just end and be forgotten like a bad dream.

"If that's what it takes, were going to have some fun. I have you here, but I still haven't gone about getting Sherlock here just yet. I was going to give him some sort of puzzle. He likes those sorts of things, and it's good to see him so overjoyed, but I want to watch you dance now." Moriarty pulled out a phone from his pocket. "I want you to talk to him. I want it to be on your mind that you're the one who brought him here to die. I want you to be like the other hostages. I want you to beg for your life…for him. I want you to speak for me, John." Moriarty came behind John and dialed the number. He held the phone to John's ear and waited for the ringing to cease.

"Hello? John? Where have you been all day?"

John couldn't utter a word after hearing his voice. He didn't want to. "Speak!" Moriarty was getting impatient and his temper started getting short. He took his blade and put it right on John's throat. He put his face close to John's ear and whispered soft, but forebodingly. "I really don't like having to get my hands dirty, but I'll certainly savor the look on his face when he sees his loyal mutt left in a pool of his own blood. Besides, I'm sure that Sherlock would come faster to the sounds of your screams and dyeing breath."

"Sherlock?"

"Finally! Did I do something wrong? You sound upset."

"Please….Help me. I need you….Moriarty-"

John heard the line disconnect. Moriarty released the knife from his neck. He was dissatisfied. "It appears you're like the others after all. Always the same thing. Always as expected." His eyes broke from John's and he walked to the other side of the room and pulled up a chair.

"How very boring." Moriarty didn't speak to John anymore and silently waited for Sherlock.


End file.
